


Tie Dye Bet

by nelka7122



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bets & Wagers, Comedy, First Kiss, Hair Dyeing, High School, M/M, Shizaya Week, shizuo's mom knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelka7122/pseuds/nelka7122
Summary: It all started with a bet. A bet that should have never made. But a bet that had been made nonetheless.The time? Around noon.The place? The rooftop of the school.And the parties involved? Kadota Kyouhei, Kishitani Shinra, Orihara Izaya, and Heiwajima Shizuo.Two witnesses and two idiots who thought it would be a good idea to bet on something as stupid as this: Shizuo’s mental and scholarly abilities.In which Shizuo and Izaya make a bet, and the winner gets to dye the loser's hair.[Day 1 of Shizaya week 2020]
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Shizaya Week 2020





	Tie Dye Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of [Shizaya week.](https://shizayasweek.tumblr.com/post/631307204540170241/shizaya-week-prompts-and-dates)  
> Prompts used: High school days & "Let me dye your hair"
> 
> Me, forever struggling with formatting ;-; 
> 
> Rated T for swearing~

It all started with a bet. A bet that should have never made. But a bet that had been made nonetheless.

The time? Around noon.

The place? The rooftop of the school.

And the parties involved? Kadota Kyouhei, Kishitani Shinra, Orihara Izaya, and Heiwajima Shizuo.

Two witnesses and two idiots who thought it would be a good idea to bet on something as stupid as this: Shizuo’s mental and scholarly abilities.

Everyone knew what Izaya had been thinking when he agreed to his part of the bet. That it would be an easy win. He didn’t even have to do anything to win except sit back, relax, and just watch. As for Shizuo? In a very Shizuo like fashion, he hadn’t been thinking at all when Izaya proposed the conditions. Or rather, he was thinking with his pride rather than his actual brain.

They’d all been out one afternoon enjoying their lunch period, on the roof like they would often do. The only reason Shizuo and Izaya weren’t at each other’s throats was solely because of Shinra and Kyouhei, who somehow kept the peace between the two. That didn’t stop them from trying, of course. Izaya still made his silly, snide comments towards Shizuo, taunting him about his strength and saying something about how it was a compensation for how incredibly stupid Shizuo was. As for Shizuo, he’d already punched a hole in the wall leading to the staircase, if only as a way to get rid of his frustrations.

And then Shinra just had to go run his big mouth, proposing an idea on how Shizuo and Izaya could come to settle their differences.

“Why don’t you make a bet? There’s a big test coming up in English. If Shizuo-kun manages to pass, he wins, and if he doesn’t, then Orihara-kun will win.”

To which Izaya was already smirking his usual teasing smirk, and Shizuo was already huffing with anger.

“That’s a great idea, don’t you agree, Shizu-chan?” He said, mocking Shizuo with his sparkling brown eyes that always seemed to have this weird crimson hue to them. How Shizuo hated that look. The ‘always up to no good, mischievous and sly’ look.

“Even if it is only sixty percent on the test, I know Shizu-chan will have a hard time pulling it off. How many tests have you failed in a row now? Two? Three?” Izaya snickered, his stupid grin only growing wider by the second and sending Shizuo into an even greater fury, restrained only by Kyouhei interjecting himself into the conversation.

“Oi, knock it off dude. Can’t you two get along for at least ten minutes? Just ten minutes so I could, for once, enjoy my lunch in peace?”

Of course, such a thing would be impossible to do with those two around. Kyouhei should really consider him lucky that Shizuo hadn’t already punched a hole through the roof, sending them all falling through the ceiling of the floor below. In fact, Shizuo was ready to take Izaya on and prove his worth once and for all, if only to see that insufferable smirk wiped clean off of Izaya’s face.

“You’re on flea,” Shizuo proclaimed, full of determination. Kyouhei’s words went completely ignored, as per usual. He sighed and went back to his bento, muttering something about wondering why he even bothered in the first place. Meanwhile Shinra was already fidgeting in his seat, ready to watch the drama unfold.

“What about the conditions of the bet? Hmm hmm? What will you do if you lose, Shizuo-kun? What about Orihara-kun, what are the stakes?” he asked excitedly. Shizuo lifted his chin high in the air and crossed his arms, not even looking at Izaya.

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t plan on losing,” he scoffed. Izaya found it hard to believe that. Scratch that, everyone found it hard to believe that.

“So you’re fine with whatever conditions then? Even if it’s dressing up in the girl’s school uniform like some sort of pervert?” Izaya asked, looking at Shizuo intensely as if he were a fine specimen under the lens of a microscope. Shizuo, slightly startled, wavered for only one moment before regaining his composure and straightening his back with an aura of upmost confidence around him.

“Didn’t you hear me flea? I said I don’t plan on losing, so if that’s what you propose, I’ll definitely get a laugh out of seeing you in a skirt,” he barked, lips curling into a laid-back grin.

“In fact, I’ll raise the stakes. I bet you I’ll get seventy percent or more! How’s that?” he continued, causing Izaya to giggle, yes, actually giggle like a giddy schoolgirl.

“Bold words coming from you, you’re only hurting your chances even more,” Izaya laughed, his whole body shaking from the thrill of it all. Surely, this would be entertaining for him. Watching Shizuo fail miserably while enjoying doing something malicious to him at the same time.

“Bold words coming from a flea who is about to be put in his place,” Shizuo retorted.

“So what will the loser have to do then? Have you decided? Will you Shizuo-kun have to wear a skirt after all?” Shinra piped up again, clasping his hands together in joy and anticipation.

“For the last time, I won’t lose!” came Shizuo’s bold claim, followed by Izaya’s cute laughter. Wait, no. Not cute. Definitely not cute. Menacing and… evil. And stuff. Like the flea he was.

“No, no. No skirts. I think even that would be pushing the limit. How about this? If Shizu-chan loses, he will let me dye his hair~” Izaya finally said after his laughing fit. He’d already had that idea for a while now, and was imagining how Shizuo’s hair would look in all the different colors. Green, blue, even pink. Now that would be quite a comical sight to see. Heiwajima Shizuo with pink hair.

All the while, Shizuo found himself questioning Izaya’s reasoning behind the loser’s punishment. Shizuo already had bleached hair, so what would be the point of dyeing it? Izaya clearly wanted to do something wild. Well, not like he would get away with it anyway. Shizuo would be making sure of that.

“And _when_ I _win,_ I will dye _your_ hair,” Shizuo retorted.

“So it’s settled then. Ah, but no unnatural colors,” Shinra piped up.

“You hear that Shizu-chan~ Is that a deal?” Izaya asked, extending his hand. And Shizuo grasped it and shook it.

“Deal”

\-----

So Shizuo studied with all his might,  
From dawn to dusk, until the late night.

  
He went to bed, often repeating  
“Hello, how are you,” and other friendly greetings.

  
He studied and studied, through heavy thought:  
A ball that you throw, and a ball that you do not.

  
How dove and dove were two different things.  
How flammable and inflammable were two synonyms.

  
How their, they’re and their do not mean the same,  
And how came and blame all rhyme with name.

  
How tear can mean crying, but also torn clothes,  
And read in the past is not like reading present prose.

  
Yes the boy studied, through all day and night,  
Preparing to beat the flea in their fight

  
The days went by all in a hurry  
Till he sat at his desk, his mind clouded and blurry

  
For that which he learned, it was all for naught  
The words on the paper were different than he though,

  
And with a heavy heart, he gave it his best  
Hoping his hardest he would pass the test.

  
Truly an unlucky course of fate,  
Having scored only a measly fifty-eight.

  
While the flea pranced around with his one-hundred and ten!  
How was it possible to score that when

  
The max score was one hundred, no more no less  
Surely the results were forged. Unless

  
He explained an error the teacher had made  
And with extra credit, he bumped up his grade.

  
While poor Shizuo, having tried his best,  
Lost the bet and failed the test.

  
He hung his head low and tried not to cry,  
For now his hair, he would have to dye.

\---

  
Izaya came over to Shizuo’s house shortly after school finished. He was already bouncing excitedly and all giddy on the way to Shizuo’s house, with a box of hair dye tucked safely in his school bag, as if he’d been anticipating this all along. He’d been right to predict it, of course, since Shizuo had failed his test. He didn’t even manage to get the initial 60%, much less the 70% he’d bet on. Truly, how embarrassing. What made matters worse was the fact that upon arriving home, Shizuo’s mother was the one to greet them.

“Shizuo! Who is this fine young man?” She asked, coming out of the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist and a ladle in her hand. Shizuo gritted his teeth together, trying his best to save face in front of her.

“What’s the matter Shizu-chan? Not going to introduce me to your mom?” Izaya whispered and nudged him in the stomach with his elbow.

“Mom, this. Is. My. Class. Mate. Orihara. Izaya…kun,” he said, grinding his teeth together. His mom just clasped her hands together in glee.

“So this is the young man I’ve heard so much about! It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she said to Izaya, who just shot Shizuo a quick and sly look.

“Really? I didn’t think you talk about me this often, Shizu-chan,” Izaya teased lightly, which only made Shizuo try hard to keep his anger at bay. So much that his teeth were clenched so tightly together, he could barely get out any coherent sentences, so the only thing he managed to whisper was a sharp:

“Mom, _please_.”

His mother stayed oblivious to his discomfort, going on to gush about Izaya. Of course, all that just had the flea snickering even more, subtly teasing Shizuo with every glance, and every little smirk sent his way.

“It’s so nice that you’re making such good friends, I’m so glad. Would you like some snacks? Something to drink? Stay for dinner?” His mother went on, and Izaya politely declined all offers, while Shizuo proceeded to borderline growl some reply under his breath.

“We’re _not_ friends and I _hate_ him,” he spat out, but of course Izaya had to find new ways of messing with him, because instead of confirming their long running rivalry, he latched onto Shizuo’s arm as if the nature of their relationship was something else entirely.

“You’re so mean~ No need to hide how you really feel~” he purred, causing Shizuo to flinch back and his mom to… well.

“Oh, I see how it is now. I suppose that’s just how boys your age are these days… “ she said lightheartedly, her tone having all sorts of strange implications. With Shizuo’s face turning now as red as a tomato, he stuttered out another sharp “Mom” while Izaya started tugging at his arm, trying to pull him upstairs.

“Ne ne, Shizu-chan, why don’t you show me your _room_ ~” Izaya sang and Shizuo, with his head hung low from the sheer embarrassment, finally relented and dragged Izaya upstairs.

“You don’t need to see my room,” Shizuo snarled and grabbed Izaya by the collar of his shirt before opening the bathroom door and throwing him inside, making him stumble slightly. Izaya quickly regained his balance and straightened himself, acting as if nothing had even happened.

“So this is your bathroom, huh Shizu-chan? To be honest, it’s everything I expected it to be. Small, kind of subpar, not all that interesting…” he drawled as he sat against the bathtub and trialed his finger against the white porcelain.

“Shut up,” Shizuo quickly barked back. Izaya, in his usual Izaya-like manner, just kept going and going, nudging Shizuo further.

“Your mom seems nice though, I wonder what she thought about seeing us together~” Izaya mused and Shizuo finally snapped, marching over to the sink and gripping it tightly, threatening to rip it right out of from the floor.

“One more word and I swear I’ll-“

“Careful now Shizu-chan, you wouldn’t want to cause trouble for your mom by ripping that sink out,” Izaya hummed and he did have a point. It took all of Shizuo’s willpower to release his hold on the sink.

“Just. Get. On. With. Whatever. You. Need. To. Do,” he spat out through gritted teeth, while Izaya continued to revel in his own amusement.

“Sure sure, come here then, sit down, and lean your head back into the tub,” Izaya instructed as he peeled his frame away from the bathtub and took his school bag off his shoulder before pulling out a box of hair dye. Before Shizuo was able to get a good look at the label, Izaya quickly covered it with his hand.

“Ah, no looking. It’s a surprise~” he teased, and Shizuo mumbled some more things under his breath, but ultimately did what Izaya had asked and sat himself by the bathtub. Whatever color it was, he supposed it couldn’t be that bad, since it had to be a natural hair color. So most likely it would be brown or black, which wouldn’t be a big problem, unless Izaya decided to dye random strips of his hair.

So, he sat on the outside of the bathtub and leaned his head back while Izaya opened up the contents of the box and proceeded to dump everything out. He gathered all the necessary materials and put on a pair of gloves. Then, holding the bowl filled with dye in one hand, he walked up to Shizuo. He put the bowl down on the edge of the bathtub and did something Shizuo was completely unprepared for.

In one swift move, Izaya straddled his legs and sat on his lap with his knees on either side of Shizuo’s waist. Shizuo looked up at him, eyes wide in shock while Izaya stared down at him with a mischievous smirk prodding at his lips.

“What the hell are you doing?” Shizuo gasped out as Izaya gracefully leaned forward, pushing his hips further into Shizuo and making his face feel hot.

“It’s easier for me like this, don’t you know?” Izaya answered as he pressed his chest into Shizuo’s face while sliding his fingers in between strands of Shizuo’s hair, tugging at them slightly to straighten out any small knots. With Izaya so close, Shizuo was able to get a nose full of that awful flea smell he claimed to hate so much. And now as he noticed, it was actually somewhat reminiscent of peaches and didn’t even smell all that awful.

“Well, I don’t care if it’s easier, get _off_ ,” Shizuo huffed back and shoved Izaya straight off him, forcing the other to land flat on his butt on the bathroom tiles with a small thud.

“That hurt,” Izaya grimaced after a moment and stood up to rub at his backside, while Shizuo tried his best to avert his gaze.

“Good, it was supposed to hurt,” Shizuo mumbled in response while Izaya went to sit on the edge of the bathtub instead, next to the bowl of hair dye. They didn’t exchange many words with each other after that, with Izaya just working his way through Shizuo’s hair, applying the hair dye with a brush and occasionally running his fingers through the now dye coated locks. Shizuo had to admit that it didn’t feel exactly awful when Izaya tugged at his hair, and he wasn’t being particularly rough about it either way, making sure to be as gentle and precise as possible.

Half an hour later and Shizuo had his head in one of those plastic shower caps to allow the dye to set. Since all of his hair was covered now, there was no point in Izaya staying there anymore, so he told the flea to leave, to which Izaya responded with:

“I have to make sure it comes out well, don’t you know?”

And that was how Shizuo ended up begrudgingly letting Izaya into his room after all. As soon as Izaya entered, he just had to make some stupid remark, just like how he had made with the bathroom.

“So this is your room, huh Shizu-chan? It’s so small haha,” he joked as he made himself practically at home, inspecting every little detail of the room. It was just a small room, with a bed, a desk, and a closet for his clothes.

“Figures, not a single book in sight. I never expected an idiot like you to read anything…ever,” Izaya remarked after his miniature tour of Shizuo’s room had concluded. Then, he plopped down on the bed, hopping up and down slightly to test the mattress.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Shizuo snapped back, crossing his arms as Izaya gave him a curious look, thinking of what other things he could do to annoy Shizuo.

“If you want me to shut up so badly, why don’t you make me?” He replied and quickly got to his feet again, before standing up on the bed and proceeding to jump up and down.

“Go. Ahead. And. Try~” He squealed out in between jumps, the mattress creaking each time he landed, while Shizuo stared at him, eyes growing wider by the minute in complete shock.

“What are you _doing?”_ he hissed out as he quickly marched over to Izaya and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before flinging him halfway across the room, forcing him to slam into the wall. If Izaya was hurt, he sure was good at pretending to be completely uninjured.

“Tsk tsk, Shizu-chan. I wonder what your mom would think?” Izaya mused as he shakily stood up after being thrown, dusting himself off from the encounter as if nothing had happened. Shizuo kept his eyes glued to his frame, wondering what he would come up with next as he took in deep breaths to calm himself.

“Mhm, yea…I wonder,” Izaya continued to ponder. And in a completely unexpected turn of events, he opened his mouth and actually _moaned_ , loudly and very much _sexually._

 _“_ Aaahh, S-shizu-chan, wait. T-too much~ Feels sooo g-“ Before Izaya was able to finish that sentence, Shizuo bolted towards him and slammed his palm against his lips, silencing his fake moans.

“What the _hell are you doing!”_ Shizuo hissed out in between his teeth, trying not to make too much noise as to not draw any more of his mom’s attention. He felt his cheeks heating up at the thought of his mom hearing all of that and misinterpreting the situation. How would he face her after Izaya finally left his house?

They were pretty close to each other now, with Shizuo pressing Izaya into the wall and caging him in with his body. With no escape and Shizuo now borderline suffocating him, Izaya did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He licked Shizuo’s hand, nice and slow, and with Izaya’s warm and slimy tongue trailing all the way from the base of his palm to the top, Shizuo quickly let go and wiped his hand against Izaya’s shoulder.

“Gross!” He exclaimed, continuing to wipe his hand while Izaya started to laugh, his giggles shaking his lithe frame.

“Really, Shizu-chan, you’re far too fun to mess with,” Izaya stuttered out as he clutched his stomach, watching Shizuo’s face get angrier and angrier by the second.

“You damned flea…” Shizuo muttered after Izaya finally stopped giggling. After that, neither of the two had much to say about each other, and since there was still some time for the dye to set, they decided to fill up the time by doing homework. Izaya sprawled himself out on his stomach with the homework sheets in front of him on the floor, effortlessly breezing through them one after the other…while Shizuo sat at his desk, scratching his head with his pencil through the shower cap. By the time Shizuo got around to finishing the first work sheet, Izaya was already done with _all_ of his homework, leaving Shizuo to wonder just how it was possible that Izaya could finish so quickly.

The flea quickly packed up his things and then walked up behind Shizuo’s chair, perching his elbows on the back rest and leaning over his shoulder, while Shizuo tried his best to ignore him and just focus.

“You forgot to multiply the radius by two. It’s _two pi ‘r’,_ or diameter times pi,” Izaya murmured into his ear, his voice, for once, devoid of any sarcasm. Shizuo let out a small growl in the back of his throat and was just about to snap his pencil in two and fling Izaya into the wall again when he realized… Izaya was right. So Shizuo fixed his mistake and was actually able to get the correct answer.

“Thanks,” Shizuo muttered hesitantly, and Izaya moved his hands, pulling away from the chair so he was standing next to it instead.

“Move over,” he instructed and Shizuo moved his chair while Izaya knelt down on the floor. He may have been pretty short for a guy, but he was still able to reach the desk and see what was on it. He proceeded to actually help Shizuo with his homework, explaining mathematical equations to him, as well as devices in literature and biological functions. How mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell , and how alkali metals reacted vigorously with water. Then came the English homework, which Shizuo was dreading the most.

“You need to fix your notes, ‘片思い’ does not mean what you have written here,” Izaya started saying as he traced his finger under the printed characters. He turned to Shizuo and plucked the pencil out from his hand, their fingers gently brushing against one another.

“In English, it translates to ‘unrequited love’,” He murmured as he wrote down the letters, slowly and neatly. Shizuo was a little taken aback at how clean and precise Izaya’s handwriting was: how it flowed seamlessly together. Not like Shizuo’s handwriting, which was akin to a chicken scratching the paper with its ink covered talon.

To give credit where credit was due, Izaya was actually a very good teacher. He told Shizuo what he was doing wrong, explained things the correct way, and actually encouraged him to do things on his own without doing them for him. It was a very strange exchange between them, and Shizuo never expected Izaya to be this helpful. As it turned out, when the flea actually wanted to be nice, he could be.

“That’s everything, now let’s go wash your hair out, shall we?” Izaya finally said after he helped Shizuo with all of his worksheets. Shizuo had gotten so entranced by the calmness in Izaya’s voice that he’d truthfully forgotten all about it.

“Y-yea,” he agreed, and off to the bathroom they went. In the same position as before, Izaya washed out Shizuo’s hair, being careful as to not get the water in his eyes. Again, the sensation wasn’t half bad and the warm water combined with Izaya combing his fingers through his hair was almost somewhat pleasant.

“Now close your eyes,” Izaya instructed after having washed all the dye out of his hair.

“Why?” Shizuo asked.

“Because first of all, no peeking until I’m done,” Izaya explained as he grabbed the hair dryer and plugged it in.

“And second, I don’t think you want to feel the hairdryer in your eyes, hmm?” With that, he turned on the hair dryer and pointed it straight at Shizuo, forcing him to instinctively close his eyes and flinch back from the sudden heat hitting his face. So Shizuo shut up and did as he was told and kept his eyes shut as Izaya blow dried his hair until it was completely dry. And once it was…

Shizuo stared at the mirror, his anger building more and more with each passing second the longer he stared. All the while, Izaya sat on the edge of the bathtub, trying to hide his snickering behind his hand.

“What’s the matter, Shizu-chan? Cat got your tongue?” Izaya joked and Shizuo turned to him sharply, eyes narrowed and glaring at him. If not for the fact that they were in his own home and his mom was downstairs, he would have surely flung the toilet bowl at Izaya by now.

“You… _fucking. Flea!”_ Shizuo shouted.

“I’m going to kill you! We agreed, _only natural colors!”_ All while Izaya just kept on giggling.

“Whatever do you mean? Ginger _is_ a natural color,” he teased as he propped himself up and pushed himself off the bathtub before walking up to Shizuo in slow strides. He reached out and raked his fingers through the now bright orange strands of Shizuo’s hair, ruffling them slightly before letting them fall back down into their natural position.

“Besides, I think it looks good on you, don’t you?”

That was it. Shizuo had had enough. With a low growl in his throat, he pulled back his arm and swung it straight at Izaya, who dodged it all too easily.

“I’m going to kill you. I swear I’m going to kill you!” Shizuo yelled as he swung his arm again, only for Izaya to dodge it once more.

“Good luck with that,” Izaya teased as he turned on his heel and ran out the bathroom. And Shizuo gave chase, stomping down the hall and following Izaya back to his room. Izaya quickly slipped past the door and grabbed his school bag just as Shizuo burst in again, chasing him all over the room. Izaya just bounced off the walls with ease, using Shizuo’s chair as a prop to hinder Shizuo’s movements before bouncing off the bed and jumping out the door with Shizuo raging after him.

Izaya quickly bounded down the stairs and yanked open the front door, quickly grabbing his shoes and running out before slamming the door straight in Shizuo’s face. Given how quickly Shizuo was running after Izaya, he ended up running head first into the door. It’s a miracle he didn’t break the door straight off its hinges, but he did end up hitting his nose quite hard.

“Damn flea,” he muttered under his breath as he peeled himself from the door, just in time for his mom to come walking in again.

“Ah, did my future son in law leave already? Such a shame, I was hoping he would stay for dinner,” she said kindly, and Shizuo just glared. Then, she noticed Shizuo’s hair.

“What happened to your hair honey?” she asked. Shizuo scowled.

“Izaya. Izaya happened.”

“Oh…It looks cute.”

“It does _not.”_

-.-.-.-

Luckily for him, the dye Izaya had used was only semi-permanent, and after a few washes, it was almost all out of his hair. Just in time for the next test to come, and for another stupid bet to be made. This time, the bet had been settled hastily, but with the same conditions: Shizuo would have to get a 70% or more on the test. However, when it came to the ‘punishment’ of the loser, that part had been left somewhat ambiguous, with it presumably being the hair dying again.

So once again, he studied all night.  
From dawn to dusk, with all his might.

He went to bed, whispering quietly,  
Hoping to master all materials entirely.  
  
He studied and studied, thinking a lot  
Of all sorts of phrases that he’d been taught

How 片思い was a love unrequited,  
The fact he remembered that made him quite excited

Yes the boy studied, this time he would win.  
His battle with the flea was about to begin.  
  
He sat at his school desk, once again,  
Thinking and trying, trying not to feel disdain.  
  
Confidently he wrote what he thought was right  
But only time would tell if he won the fight

This time fate was on his side  
He stared at his paper, his eyes growing wide

He couldn’t believe it, had he actually won?  
Written in the top corner was a seventy-one.

\---

Shizuo stayed behind on cleaning duty just after school let out and was just about ready to go home after completing his tasks when the classroom door slid open and in walked Izaya with a bitter smile on his face.

“I suppose congratulations are in order, hmm Shizu-chan? You actually managed to pass this time,” he said while slowly clapping his hands in a mocking congratulatory way as he walked up to Shizuo.

“Guess I have to dye my hair now… seems like you will get your revenge after all,” he trailed while shifting his gaze around the classroom. There was no one around, the school almost completely barren with the orange rays of the setting sun faintly illuminating the inside of the classroom. Shizuo grinned at him, feeling triumphant.

“Oh, I’ll get my revenge alright, but who said anything about dying your hair? Huh, I-za-ya-kun? We never agreed on that,” Shizuo shot straight back at him. Izaya furrowed his brows, clearly confused.

“What do you mean, it was the same bet,” Izaya argued, trying to keep his cool but internally panicking slightly over the sheer fact that he didn’t know what Shizuo was up to.

“What would be the point of dying your hair if you would just find some way to actually make it work for you,” Shizuo replied, somehow unwittingly admitting that Izaya was, in fact, attractive. Moreover, Izaya was attractive in whatever hair color he could possibly have.

“Oh? So you want to find something more embarrassing for me to do? Like what? Do pray tell. Going to make me wear the girl’s uniform?” Izaya scoffed, crossing his arms. He gave that suggestion, but to him, it wasn’t even all that embarrassing. There were more embarrassing things in the world that would actually get him flustered. Dressing up as a girl paled in comparison.

To that, Shizuo merely grinned wider, his mind coming up with a plethora of different ideas.

“Don’t pretend like your twink ass wouldn’t find some way to make that look good either,” Shizuo replied and Izaya was genuinely taken aback, not sure if he should be more shocked and embarrassed by the fact that Shizuo just called him a twink or the fact that Shizuo once again confirmed that he was, in fact, attractive. For once, Shizuo had actually managed to make him absolutely speechless, which Shizuo was very clearly happy about. In the next moment, he took a step closer to Izaya. Then another, and another, until he had him leaning against a nearby desk, caging him in place with both arms on either side of his thin frame.

“What is this?” Izaya finally asked, subconsciously tilting his head down. The way Shizuo was looking at him now was much different than the usual angry, ready to kill expression he usually wore when around him. No, this was something else. Something that even Izaya wasn’t prepared to deal with, and it showed on his face.

“If you’re going to do something embarrassing, then you might as well do something that would make you really uncomfortable,” Shizuo said lowly, his voice quiet and just loud enough for Izaya to hear.

“Like what?” Izaya breathed out, breath hitching in his throat.

A moment of hesitation, and then Shizuo answered.

“Kiss me.”

Izaya’s eyes widened, the light of the setting sun reflecting off of them and making him look at lot more innocent than he was at heart. Or perhaps this was Shizuo’s first glimpse of the real, genuine Orihara Izaya – the one he tried so desperately to seal off from the rest of the world.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Why would you want me to do that? You’d be uncomfortable too!” He quickly protested and placed his hands against Shizuo’s chest, as if to keep him at bay and prevent him from getting any closer.

“And it would be well worth it, if only to see your embarrassed face afterwards,” Shizuo replied and leaned closer, with Izaya’s efforts clearly going to waste as he was too weak to push back against Shizuo’s strength. If only he had his pocket knife on him. He was a fool for having forgotten to bring it to their encounter.

Tentatively, Izaya bit his bottom lip. Mustering up every last bit of courage he could, he quickly grabbed the collar of Shizuo’s shirt and brought their faces together, brushing his lips against Shizuo’s cheek before promptly pulling away, his face flushed a deep red. For a moment, Shizuo just stared at him, watching how he was trying so hard to avoid his gaze. Then, he finally asked:

“What the hell was that?”

“Y-you told me to kiss you, so I did,” Izaya stuttered out bitterly. Having to kiss someone he hated. How could he do such a thing? Shizuo merely narrowed his eyes and leaned in further, until Izaya was almost laying on the desk because of how hard he was inching back, trying to get away.

“That was definitely not a kiss,” Shizuo retorted. Izaya shifted his gaze, slightly ashamed.

“What’s the matter, Izaya-kun? So quick to back down when it’s you on the losing side? You really are a sore loser, aren’t you?” He proceeded to taunt him, backing Izaya into a corner. Izaya, for one, hated it. And he hated losing. And he hated the game Shizuo was trying to play. And he hated the fact that if he backed down, it would be just another loss for him and another victory for Shizuo. With a small pout, he grabbed Shizuo’s collar again and pulled him closer, faces mere centimeters apart.

He looked deep into his honey-brown eyes, almost as if asking if he’s certain, or just asking for permission. Shizuo didn’t give him any signs of hesitation, nor did he pull away. So Izaya went for it, cheeks burning fervently as he closed the gap between them and placed his lips against Shizuo’s in a small kiss. A small kiss that turned into a deeper one as Shizuo grasped his waist, pulling him closer. He reciprocated Izaya’s actions, gliding his lips against Izaya’s almost too seamlessly.

All the while Izaya relaxed his grip from Shizuo’s collar and snaked his arms around his neck before burying his fingers in strands of now once again blond hair. Shizuo proceeded to suck on Izaya’s bottom lip and bite down slightly, eliciting a small gasp from the brunet. With his lips parting slightly, Shizuo took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue inside and exploring the inside of Izaya’s mouth. Instead of pushing Shizuo back, Izaya followed suit, moans mingling and teeth clashing together messily as they tried to maneuver around each other.

First kisses always were a little messy, after all.

After what felt like an eternity, yet only a few seconds at the same time, Izaya was the one to pull away first, with both of them panting hard and trying to catch their breaths.

“Was…was that enough of a kiss for you?” Izaya asked, wiping remains of saliva from the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. Shizuo nodded his head before leaning forward and resting his forehead against Izaya’s shoulder.

“Yea,” he gasped out.

They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing heavily with Shizuo’s forehead against Izaya’s shoulder being the only source of contact between them, until Shizuo finally regained his composure and pulled away, turning away his gaze from Izaya’s flustered expression. Given the original purpose of his chosen ‘punishment’, he surely should have been reveling in seeing Izaya look so rattled, but when his own cheeks were burning intensely, there was no way he could fully enjoy Izaya’s flushed look.

“I’m going to go home now,” he ended up saying as he started walking towards the door, only to feel a small tug on his sleeve stop him from advancing further.

“Wait,” Izaya said quietly, then dropped his hand as soon as Shizuo stopped walking away. The blond turned to face him.

“What?”

“Let’s make another bet.”

Shizuo finally forced himself to look at Izaya’s face, his gaze flickering between his swollen lips and bright red cheeks.

“You know you will just lose again, don’t you?”

“Yea. I know,” Izaya answered.

“At least, I hope I do.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title being such a clever play on words wow patting myself on the back when I wasn't even the one to come up with it orz (thank you aikirai ily)  
> Get it? In the end, they're tied? They both won?


End file.
